


you-induced daze

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, only a tiny detail, the rest is good ol k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: Hidaka's thoughts drift to Kusuhara. If Goto knew he would laugh and say, "But when isn’t he thinking about Kusuhara-kun?" And… well, he's right.
Relationships: Hidaka Akira/Kusuhara Takeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	you-induced daze

People say that when you have too much free time, your mind goes places. They say that it's not a good thing, but it depends a lot on what you let your mind wander to.

Absentmindedly, Hidaka slips a hand under his shirt and lightly scratches his belly while staring at the ceiling. It’s finally his day off and, being the energetic guy he is, Hidaka always feels lost when he’s not on duty.

Being up to date with all his shows and books doesn’t help either, so after breakfast he decides to laze around in bed, occasionally checking for texts, trying his best to enjoy the silence left by his absent roommate, despite the uncomfortable feeling that Gotti's weird objects might be staring at him from the corner of room.

Right now, Hidaka's thoughts drift to Kusuhara. If Goto knew he would laugh and say, "But when isn’t he thinking about Kusuhara-kun?" And… well, he's right.

Honestly, he doesn't know how it started, this whole 'crushing on Kusuhara Takeru' thing. Maybe it was love at first sight. It would explain why Hidaka couldn't take his eyes off him when they first met. Or, perhaps, it was after the first time they sparred at the dojo. It was really fun, watching Kusuhara losing so gracefully and yet so willing to take him down in every new round. He admired the guy's diligence.

Hidaka eventually started losing quite often as Kusuhara caught up with his movement patterns. He _is_ a quick thinker, after all.

Thinking back to that specific day, he recalls paying extra attention to the bead of sweat rolling down Kusuhara's jaw, making his skin shine. Soft lips were parted and slightly dry from panting, and he had that cute focused expression on his face that appeared during their training.

' _Ah, sparring with him is really something else_ ', Hidaka thinks.

He is brought back to reality by the creaking sound of the bunk bed as something moves, a body fitting itself in the gap between his arm and torso, chin propped up on his chest.

Staring at the pretty and weary eyes of his boyfriend, he lets out a small chuckle. "Someone looks tired." Akira brings a hand up, threading his fingers through Takeru's hair.

"Yeah," Kusuhara sighs. "Last night, Zenjoh-san and I had extra stuff to look into. When it got late I convinced him to get some rest and let me finish that paperwork, then I ended up staying in the office after hours. I seriously don't know how he used to do that by himself every day.” He drops his forehead to Hidaka's chest, relaxing as the latter keeps petting his hair.

Hidaka hums in acknowledgement as Kusuhara continues, "Suddenly in the middle of the night, we got an emergency call about a strain, and I had to accompany the captain."

Two years ago, after finally being assigned to the Special Police Force, Takeru got into an accident during his first mission. A strain tried to shoot at the captain, but fortunately for the king, Kusuhara took the bullet instead, hitting his arm and luckily missing his vital organs.

During his recovery, as soon as the pain in his body was bearable, he had asked Captain Munakata for permission to keep helping Zenjoh with the file room, since he couldn't go back to duty right away.

Feeling restless, he didn't want to 'laze around', and knowing Zenjoh had quite a lot of work for one person to do alone, it was the perfect opportunity to make himself useful. Nowadays, he still drops by to help, sometimes overworking himself like the fool he is.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Akiyama told me about this sushi place downtown that sounds really cool." Hidaka lightly tugs on a few strands of hair to get Kusuhara's attention, earning nothing but a groan from the other, and that's enough of an answer for him. Maybe some other day.

Moving his hand from Kusuhara's hair, Hidaka trails it down and starts rubbing small circles on his boyfriend's back in an attempt to relax him further. Leaning in to place a kiss on top of his head, he feels Kusuhara's cheek move as a small and content smile forms on his lips.

They stay in silence for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company. It’s so comfortable and peaceful that Hidaka can almost feel himself drift off.

From what he can see in their current position, Hidaka notices how the morning light softly caresses Kusuhara's relaxed face, highlighting his soft skin and long eyelashes that slightly flutter as the other slowly dozes off.

The clear curve of his nose leading eyes into soft lips, cheek squished against his chest... and maybe Hidaka could peep into the small opening of his dress shirt, but he hesitantly decides not to have any weird thoughts at such a blissful moment.

Grabbing his phone, he opens the camera app and moves his free arm to sneak a couple pictures of his boyfriend fast asleep on his chest. ' _Even with a tired face this guy can be really cute, how is that possible?_ ' he thinks.

Pushing aside a few strands of hair from Kusuhara's eyes and softly brushing a thumb against his cheek and jaw, Hidaka continues to take in the sight and warmth of the body snuggled against his own. He listens to the soft breathing coming from parted lips, considering that maybe if this lasted forever, he wouldn't mind it.

\--

A few silent minutes later, Kusuhara's eyes slowly flutter open, looking up to his partner, whose eyes are fixed on him with a look he knows very well. Feeling foggy from sleep and overwhelmed by that expression, he gathers energy to fully roll his body on top of the other's, nuzzling his face against Hidaka's chest, ears bright red.

"Stop that, Hidaka-san. It's embarrassing," Kusuhara says, groaning as he feels himself getting redder.

"What's embarrassing? Can't I look at you now?" Hidaka flicks him on top of his head and laughs.

"I can't handle that manga prince face of yours staring at me.” He looks up and holds back a chuckle at Hidaka's shocked face.

"What kind of manga princes has Enomoto been showing you?!" He pokes Kushara's sides, eliciting small giggles out of him, making him curl on his side and roll off Hidaka.

Hidaka leans on his side, propped up by his elbow and quietly smiles down at the other, who has already stolen his pillow to lay his head on. Kusuhara’s hair is messy and sprawled out on the pillow, face flushed from being tickled, and a small smile hinting at his lips.

"What's on your mind?" Kusuhara asks, head tilted with a questioning look as he notices that Hidaka seems to be thoughtful, which is very unusual.

"Just you.” Hidaka gives him a lopsided grin.

Kusuhara laughs and doesn't fight the quiet blush once again heating up the tips of his ears and his cheeks. "Well, aren't you smooth today?" he says. Reaching a hand up to touch the other's face, his thumb caresses Hidaka's rough cheek before he moves it to the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair.

Feeling the discreet pull from the hand on his neck, Hidaka slowly leans down and brings their faces close, breaths mingling and lips barely touching. His own hand slides to Kusuhara's side, caressing, a soft yet firm touch, as if wanting to press the other against his body.

Kusuhara brushes the tip of his nose on Hidaka's, eyes dropping to his lips and drifting back to his burning golden eyes, suddenly awfully aware of every part of his body that comes in contact with Hidaka’s. Fingers thread their way between strands of wild cinnamon colored hair; the other hand slides up his chest, where he can feel the low rumble of a steadily beating heart. Kusuhara’s toes curl, and he moves his leg to wrap around the other's, pulling Hidaka's body even closer.

A sudden knock on the door startles them.

"I'm going to close my eyes and give you ten seconds to get dressed," Goto's voice rang out in a teasing tone from the other side.

Hidaka drops his head onto Kusuhara's shoulder and groans loudly as the door slides open. Throwing a pillow at Goto, Hidaka yells, "Oh, shut up. You _wish_ you could see me in my naked glory!"

"Unfortunately, I already have. Wish I didn't have to." Goto looks at Hidaka and laughs, turning to Kusuhara. "How can you handle him?"

"Someone has to." Kusuhara smiles at him and shrugs.

"Can you two shut up now?! That's just mean," whines Hidaka, sitting up to properly look at his roommate "Man, you really ruined our moment here."

"What moment?" Kusuhara sits up as well, face feigning ignorance. "I don’t know what you're talking about."

"He's delusional.” Goto shakes his head. "Poor boy."

"He's beyond help," Kusuhara says and pats Hidaka's back.

“Hey!” Hidaka pinches Kusuhara’s side, making him yelp. "That's it, I'm done with the both of you," he says, ignoring the laughter coming from his companion. He drops his body back onto the bed, pulling a laughing Kusuhara on top of him.

"Hidaka-san, I have to go. There's a big pile waiting for me in the file room," Kusuhara sighs against Hidaka's neck.

"That sure is a way to call Zenjoh-san," Hidaka snickers, earning a light pinch on the arm from his boyfriend. "Text me later so we can pick up where we left off," he whispers in Kusuhara's ear and presses a kiss on his jaw, immediately feeling the latter's skin heat up.

"Hidaka-san!" Kusuhara hisses and throws an embarrassed look at Hidaka, knowing that most likely Goto had heard what he said. "I- Okay. I mean- Anyways! I really have to go. See you later!" Getting out of the bed, he quickly tidies himself up and nods to Goto, gently closing the door as he rushes off the room.

"Gods," Hidaka sighs with a smile on his lips. "He's so cute."

"The hell are you on about, you simp." Goto laughs and throws back the pillow from earlier directly at his face.

“I’m not a simp-” Hidaka starts, but he gets interrupted by his phone blinking with a new notification from Kusuhara. Hidaka smirks at his phone. ' _Oh? That was fast. "I don't know what you're talking about" my ass._ ' He chuckles, already excited as they make plans to see each other again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!  
> stay hydrated, safe, and at home if you can!!
> 
> big thanks to my two fav writers and ~~omegas~~ betas [mimi](http://twitter.com/bunniesoda) & [vic](http://twitter.com/faikittyy) ♡
> 
> ps. i love bread, and these fools that are in love with each other.


End file.
